Chinese Paladin 3
Trailer left|400 px Zusammenfassung: This is a prequel to Chinese Paladin and takes place 50 years earlier. Jing Tian (Hu Ge) is a mischievous pawnshop assistant who because of the power of a mystical jade, crosses paths with the spoiled and sassy Tang Xue Jian (Yang Mi). Xue Jian is the beloved granddaughter of Tang Manor's Tang Kun, who meets with danger when an evil cult tries to take over control of the Tang Manor. Xu Changqing (Wallace Huo), the eldest disciple of Mt Shu Sect aids the pair in defeating the cult and rescuing the Tang Manor. Meanwhile, Chong Lou (Jerry Huang), ruler of the evil world, breaks into Mt Shu's Suo Yao Pagoda to retrieve a magical sword. He passes the sword to Jing Tian, claiming that it belonged to the latter when he was a deity in his past life and forces Jing Tian to battle with him. The 5 elders of Mt Shu Sect call upon Jing Tian and Chang Qing to attain 5 mystical pearls to seal up Suo Ya Pagoda and destroy a powerful force of evil so as to save the world from destruction. Together with Xue Jian, the group set off to accomplish their mission. On the way, they overcome various obstacles and must solve mysteries pertaining to their pasts. Long Kui (Cecilia Liu), a 1000-year-old ghost emerges from the magical sword Jing Tian possessed. She claimed to be the princess of Jiang, and that he is her beloved brother. Later, Jing Tian realizes that Long Kui is telling the truth so she journeys with them. Next, Xu Changqing meets Zi Xuan (Tiffany Tang), a 200-year-old descendant of the Nuwa goddess. Chang Qing discovers his memory of her was sealed and she was, in fact, the love of his life in two lifetimes. Struggling to deal with his feelings and carrying the burden to save the world, he initially rejects her. Jing Tian also comes to realize he was Fei Peng (2,000 years ago) and Long Yang (1,000 years ago). Xue Jian also finds out that she was originally a fruit created by Xi Yao, a goddess who guards the tree in the heavenly realm. It blooms a flower in 500 years and grows a fruit in 1,000 years. Eventually, Evil Sword Immortal takes over the world and is in control of all 6 realms making him close to impossible to defeat. Jing Tian combines powers with everyone, along with Chang Qing to defeat him. Long Kui sacrificed herself by sealing her spirit into the sword to strengthen it. Schauspieler Hauptdarsteller Hu ge icon.png|Hu Ge als Jing Tian / Long Yang / Fei Peng Wallace Huo icon.png|Wallace Huo als Xu Changqing / Lin Yeping / Gu Liufang|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Wallace_Huo Yang Mi icon.png|Yang Mi als Tang Xue Jian / Xi Yao|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Yang_Mi Tiffany Tang icon.png|Tiffany Tang als Zixuan|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Tiffany_Tang Nebendarsteller Weitere Informationen * Drehorte OST (Soundtrack) *Titel: *Erscheinungsdatum: *Liederanzahl: *Veröffentlicht von: Lieder Hier können nach dem Ausklappen Liedertitel zum OST gefunden werden *Shengsheng Shishi Ai (生生世世愛; Love Forever and Ever) performed by Kary Ng *Wangji Shijian (忘記時間; Forget the Time) performed by Hu Ge *Cisheng Buhuan (此生不換; Will Not Change This Lifetime) performed by Qingdao Feiyu *Guanggun (光棍; Bachelor) performed by Hu Ge *Daying Bu Aini (答應不愛你; Promise Not to Love You) performed by Ronald Cheng *Pian'ai (偏愛; Preference) performed by Chang Yun-jing *Wozuo Wode Wang (我做我的王; Be My Own King) performed by Xiongdi Lian *Nishiwo Yishou Changbuwan Dege (你是我一首唱不完的歌; You're my Everlasting Song) performed by Guo Hengqi *Xiangmo Jian (降魔劍; Demon-subduing Sword) *Xuejian - Xianfan Zhilü (雪見 — 仙凡之旅; Xuejian - Immortal's Journey) *Gongban Chuang Tianya (共伴闖天涯; Travel the World Together) *Jingtian - Hujia (景天 — 護甲; Jingtian - Armour) *Changqing - Zhongsheng Pingdeng (長卿 — 眾生平等; Changqing - Equality of All Sentient Beings) *Long Kui - Qiannian Dengdai (龍葵 — 千年等待; Long Kui - Wait for a Thousand Years) Hinter den Kulissen Hier können nach dem Ausklappen Videos zu Chinese Paladin 3 Hinter den Kulissen gefunden werden Bildergallery 2ad97228b930993ba7086a2c175f2f93.jpg Chinese Paladin 3 1.jpg Chinese Paladin 3 4.jpg Chinese Paladin 3 5.jpg ChinesePaladin3_HuGeYangMiLiuShiShiWallaceHuo_013.jpg de404b143dd2555f13c5117fe942bd0d.jpg e54d5f03f70e147ece447c94de57a35c.jpg f77df9b2eff337b4cd4844659a035815.jpg jtxj.jpg tumblr_mvd3y9c1iV1rjsmp2o8_1280.jpg tv021_10.jpg ab.jpg 289lnp3.jpg Chinese Paladin 3 3.jpg Kategorie:Taiwan Drama